AMAI KOIDULCE AMOR
by katha4792
Summary: Siempre le enseñaron que la tradición de San Valentín era entregar chocolates al chico que amaba… Era un desastre culinario andante ¿única opción? Comprar un presente para el hombre de su vida. Una rival a la vista. ¿se pueden amar a 2 mujeres a la vez?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

**AMAI KOI (DULCE AMOR-SWEET LOVE)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

¿Qué era San Valentín?

Desde siempre le habían enseñado que la tradición del día exigía entregar chocolates –ya sean hechos por ella misma, o adquiridos en alguna bonita dulcería- al chico que amaba, simbolizando los dulces sentimientos albergados en su corazón…

No había podido hacer los deliciosos chocolates que había pensado para la fecha. Y es que era malísima en los asuntos culinarios, así que, después de 6 fallidos intentos por cocinar algo "medianamente digerible", se dio por vencida y decidió ir a comprar algo en la tienda de la señorita Maki, desde hacía ya muchos años famosa por la gran variedad de obsequios y novedades que podían en ella encontrar…

Salió de la tienda con un pequeño paquete bajo el brazo. No contaba con mucho dinero, así que no podía darse el lujo de comprar algo más grande, pero después de todo, el tamaño del obsequio no importa ¿verdad? Así es. La dimensión del chocolate no tenía nada que ver con la dimensión de su amor, ya que de ser así, probablemente sería un dulce más grande que el mismísimo Atlántico. Se acomodó bien su abrigo. Hacía bastante frío y lo último que deseaba era pescar un resfrío –anhelaba fervientemente recibir "algo" a cambio de ese pequeño detalle y no podría recibirlo si estaba enferma. ¡Podría contagiarlo!

Luego de caminar por bastante rato, en medio del intenso frío que se colaba sin duda por cada uno de sus poros, observando a su paso a las felices parejas que caminaban tomadas de la mano, y a los enamorados que, mirándose como si nadie más existiese en el mundo, llegó finalmente a su destino: una hermosa –y bastante espaciosa- residencia decorada al más puro estilo chino. La puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, así que se acercó a timbrar, dispuesta a pedir que le dejaran pasar, siendo recibida enseguida por el personal de seguridad, quienes rápidamente abrieron de par en par las compuertas de tan lujosa mansión.

No preguntó dónde se encontraba "él", y los guardias tampoco le cuestionaron el motivo de su presencia allí.

Supuso que estaría en el estudio –como de costumbre-. Después de todo, ser el presidente más joven en la historia de "Joyerías LI", debía ser bastante duro.

Subió las escaleras que la llevarían a su destino. Llegó al amplio pasillo que la separaban de su objetivo. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie la viese. Cuando estuvo segura que era la única en el lugar, se aprestó a llegar hacia el cuarto de estudio.

Vio la puerta abierta, así que decidió colarse furtivamente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior del lugar.

Se ocultó tras la puerta de entrada y decidió escuchar la conversación entre las personas del lugar. Sabía que era de muy mal gusto oír conversaciones tras las puertas de otras personas, pero no podía evitarlo. Romper las reglas por una vez en su vida, no hace mal a nadie ¿verdad?

Miró discretamente la estancia y pudo ver una alta figura irguiéndose, casi como si la hubiese visto, pero no dio señales de reconocerla, por lo que siguió escondida en ese lugar… observando…

Ahí estaba él. Tan varonil y atractivo como siempre. Con sus cabellos castaños cayendo rebeldemente y enmarcando ese rostro perfecto que tantas veces había admirado. Vestía un conjunto de vaqueros y tenis, una camisa sin corbata y no llevaba puesto la chaqueta… tan fresco, tan juvenil –a pesar de sus casi 30 años ya- tan informal y a la vez tan elegantemente como siempre.

Por un momento quedó embelesada con todo lo que él era en esos momentos… Pero entonces lo vio. Lamentablemente no estaba solo… Sakura estaba a su lado, mirándolo practicar el discurso que daría en la próxima reunión con los inversionistas de la empresa; así que una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro hermoso ¡No iba a entregarle su regalo de amor enfrente de Sakura! Maldijo mentalmente que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido practicar solo ¿Qué tenía que hacer Sakura ahí, junto a su primer y único amor?

Notó la mirada de Sakura sobre ella y la vio torcer el gesto como si estuviera molesta. Como si estuviera ¿celosa?... como si la hubiese visto, a pesar de encontrarse escondida tras la puerta.

-"Vaya que eres un Don Juan ¿eh? Hasta ya ha venido una chica a darte chocolates…" -Sí. sin duda, la había visto –"¿Cuándo cambiarás? ¡Nunca!"- exclamó Sakura con un tono que sonaba bastante… celoso.

Sip. La hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes estaba celosa.

-"Pe... pero… ¿de qué hablas Sakura?" – parpadeó confundido.

-"Eres incorregible Shaoran Li. ¡Nunca dejarás de coquetear con otras!" –se quejó bastante molesta la muchacha, mientras el chino parecía no comprender del todo lo que ella decía.

Entonces, Shaoran –un poco molesto ya, debido al tono en que se dirigía a él la japonesa- volteó hacia la puerta, y la vio.

Ella se escondió de inmediato, deseando haber pasado desapercibida –después de todo, esas dos personas eran bastante despistadas-, cosa que logró… sin éxito alguno. Porque enseguida él lanzó un suspiro y sonrió con petulancia.

-"¡Oh vamos Sakura! ¿Es que acaso es mi culpa ser tan atractivo, varonil, fuerte, gentil y encantador? ¡Y además todo un imán para las chicas lindas!"-la muchacha tras la puerta se sonrojó ante el calificativo de "linda" que –obviamente- fue dirigido a ella. Pero el muchacho chino continuaba –"Admítelo Sakura, no sólo soy un imán para las chicas lindas, sino que atraigo a las MÁS lindas" – el sonrojo de la aludida se había tornado en un furioso tono morado, al igual que el de la muchachas de ojos verdes dentro del estudio, especialmente cuando Shaoran la tomó de la cintura y le dijo al oído, con una voz susurrante, y con un leve toque de diversión –"Oh me lo vas a negar, ¿mi amor?"

-"Idiota" – murmuró Sakura aún bastante sonrojada –"te dejo a solas con tu nueva novia"– y dicho eso, se dirigió a la salida del estudio; ¿acaso Sakura no se había mostrado celosa antes? ¿Qué era entonces aquello? Definitivamente, jamás entendería a las personas del todo.

Se vio obligada a buscar un lugar dónde esconderse… y no vio lugar mejor que un gran macetero en la entrada de la sala de estudio.

Se mantuvo lo más callada que pudo. Sonrió al ver que Sakura se marchaba sin dar pistas de haberla visto en su improvisado –y algo patético- escondite. ¡Por fin! La habían dejado a solas con Shaoran. Al cruzar la puerta, Sakura pasó por su lado y estaba segura, que le había guiñado un ojo.

¿Qué pasaba allí?

Ella creía que la hermosa japonesa de ojos verdes era despistada, por ello no creyó que la hubiese visto, pero había demostrado todo lo contrario…

Suspiró quedamente.

A veces las apariencias engañan…

Una vez que Sakura se perdió de vista, se decidió por entrar finalmente al estudio.

Shaoran le miró fijamente y luego le sonrió.

-"¿Ese paquete es para mí?" – preguntó levantando una ceja, que hacían verlo más atractivo aún.

-"Etto… Sip… es para ti"– murmuró ella tímidamente, sonrojándose.

Él recibió el paquete y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Eso la alegró mucho, ya que sabía que a veces Shaoran podía ser un poco… torpe con sus afectos; y el hecho que le dedicara tanto cuidado al abrir el pequeño obsequio –entregado con mucho cariño por su dueña-, significaba demasiado para ella.

El joven Li finalmente, -y después de segundos que a la chica le parecieron eternos- pudo abrir el paquetito, y no pudo evitar que una dulce sonrisa se le escapara de los labios al ver el contenido de la cajita.

Era un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón.

–"Ese chocolate simboliza todo el amor que siento por ti" – dijo ella sin poder contener un sonrojo en sus mejillas –"¿Te lo comerás verdad?"– preguntó anhelante, y con cierto temor en la mirada. ¿Y si él no la correspondía? ¿Y si quería más a Sakura que a ella? No podría soportar ver eso. Su corazón –y no el de chocolate precisamente- se haría pedazos… sin duda alguna.

Pero entonces, casi como respondiendo a la mirada ilusionada dirigida hacia él, El joven chino se llevó el chocolate a la boca de un solo bocado, haciendo que en ese mismo instante la alegría estallara en el corazón de la persona a su lado.

No podía pedir momento más feliz que aquél. ¡Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos! Deseaba para el mundo y que todos festejaran con ella ¡El castaño correspondía a sus sentimientos!

Y una vez más, como contestando a la mirada de la muchacha –ahora rebosante de felicidad- el chino respondió…

-"Yo también te amo" – murmuró Shaoran estrechándola entre sus brazos –"Eres la chica a la que más amo en este mundo y en todos los demás… en esta y en todas las realidades que puedan existir"- otro sonrojo se apoderó de ella- "No sé qué haría el día en que quieras a otro hombre más que a mí"– musitó triste.

-"¡NO! Eso nunca. ¡Nunca pasará! – Negó ella con la cabeza repetidamente, aún estrechada entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho chino –"Yo siempre voy a amarte más que a nadie en este mundo papá… más que a nadie… a ti y a mamá…siempre".

-"Y yo a ti Nadeshiko" – dijo Shaoran con ternura infinita mientras miraba los hermosos ojos verdes de su pequeñita, a la vez que depositaba un beso en el enmarañado cabello castaño de la niñita de seis años que sostenía entre sus brazos.

La pequeña se sentía flotar entre etéreas nubes de algodón. Su recompensa había sido dada.

Afuera de la sala de estudio, Sakura Li sonreía dulcemente…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!<strong>


End file.
